


Three's a Crowd?

by winterstorrm



Series: Three [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/pseuds/winterstorrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco walks in on Harry and Blaise and realises too late what - or rather who - he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/published in Summer 2010. Beta read and fixed in August 2011 (thanks singlemomsummer!)

"It's been two months, Harry. I don't want to hide anymore. I want the world to know that you're mine...and I'm yours," Blaise Zabini traced circles around Harry's belly button with his thumb, his expressive brown eyes pleading with Harry's reluctant green ones. He knew how Harry felt about being the centre of attention, but this was about more than just Harry, it was about _both_ of them.

"Blaise, I don't know... We'll be out of here in a couple of months and then it won't matter. It's nobody's business but ours. _You_ know how I feel about you; isn't that enough?"

"Not anymore. I feel like your dirty little secret, Harry."

"Well," replied Harry with a teasing grin. "You are quite _dirty_."

"Harry -" began Blaise with a sigh, his ability to speak abruptly leaving him as Harry reached a hand over and stroked the length of his cock. That it could even react at all after such a toe curling blow job five minutes earlier never ceased to amaze Blaise. Harry always had that effect on him.

Harry sat up and in a swift move straddled Blaise. The renewed interest in his cock stepped up a pace as Harry slowly pumped him with a firm grip, before leaning forward to nibble his lower lip, his tongue easing its way into Blaise's waiting mouth. All thoughts of persuading Harry to go public forgotten as their tongues tasted each other with slow languorous strokes as Blaise pulled back the control and with a groan, rolled Harry beneath him.

" _Fuck_ Blaise," murmured Harry as Blaise began an assault on his collarbone, working a trail of bites and nips down to his nipples before treating them both to a laving of his tongue. Harry's legs found their way around Blaise's waist, his green eyes pleading now as he stared up at him. "I need you _now_."

Blaise didn't need any further encouragement as he grabbed his wand off the side and muttered a lubrication charm, his fingers immediately starting to tingle with his favourite brand of lube. Without breaking eye contact with Harry he sat back on his heels, shifted Harry's legs down and ran his forefinger down Harry's shaft, eliciting a strangled gasp from his lips, letting his finger gently trace over Harry's balls on its way to its destination.

Harry's entrance, pink and inviting, was breached by Blaise's questing finger, causing Harry to buck his hips with a curse. "You like that, Harry?" Blaise curled his finger and expertly found the spot that would send Harry wild with need.

"Fuck, yes!" hissed Harry. "Give me more."

Blaise withdrew and replaced the solitary digit with two, stretching Harry in preparation for his cock. He loved how Harry writhed and moaned beneath him. He'd been very surprised to discover that Harry was such a screamer.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby," promised Blaise as he added another finger. "Who do you belong to, Harry?" He scissored his fingers inside Harry and watched the lust in his eyes as he gripped the bed sheets and bucked upwards with another moan.

" _You_ , Blaise, only you...mmmmnng...oh Merlin, fuck me, Blaise. I can't wait, I -" Blaise grinned as Harry started to beg. This was his favourite part.

"My pleasure," he said hoarsely. "Turn over," he commanded, and Harry was on his knees offering his arse to Blaise in a heartbeat. Blaise crawled a slow circle around him until his now fully ready cock was level with Harry's raspberry red lips. A pink tongue snaked out and circled the tip, causing Blaise to gasp throatily, his hands fisting in wild black locks as Harry engulfed the entire length, laving it with saliva. A couple more thrusts into Harry's talented mouth and Blaise pulled out, turning Harry round and dipping his head and ran his tongue around the edge of Harry's entrance. "Blaise, you're such a tease," Harry managed to croak as his knees nearly gave way beneath him. " _Now!_ "

Blaise lined up his cock up, and without further preamble, thrust hard into the welcoming heat. "Harry, you're so fucking hot," muttered Blaise and Harry thrust backwards, taking Blaise's length into him up to the hilt. He didn't waste time making sure Harry was okay with the intrusion as Harry preferred it when he just got on with it.

He pulled out and thrust back in, setting up a steady rhythm, keeping his hands steady on Harry's hipbones, watching with awe at the sight of his own member moving in and out of Harry's perfect backside; and it was...perfect that is. His Harry was perfect in every way; scarred and battered he may be, but that only added to his attractions as far as Blaise was concerned.

"Mnng, Blaise..." Harry dropped down and rested his head on his arms, the position offering a better angle as Blaise swivelled and grazed his cock over Harry's prostate. "Fuuuuuck! Blaise...harder...oh Merlin... _please_ , Blaise."

Blaise picked up the pace, loving the mewling sounds that were escaping Harry's lips as he fucked him into the mattress. "I love fucking you, Harry," he rambled. "I love your tight little hole and the noises you make for _me_. I love it when you come screaming my name."

He reached round and took hold of Harry's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, listening to Harry's reactions as he climbed towards his release. Blaise always made sure Harry came first when possible; he leant forward and ran his tongue over Harry's earlobe, whispering, "I want to feel you come, Harry," and as reward he felt Harry start to tighten around him as he gave in to the command, the furious strokes assailing him both inside and out.

"Blaise! Yes, oh Merlin _yes_!"

The door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in, head down as he rifled through his bag for something. He froze when he heard the noises coming from Blaise's bed, the curtains wide open to reveal the naked couple in full glory.

"Shit!" cried Blaise when he saw Draco; they'd forgotten to cast locking charms as they usually used the Room of Requirement that locked automatically as they _required_. Harry's head shot up at Blaise's exclamation and locked eyes with Draco in horror.

It was too late for both of them, too late to stop what they had started.

Harry came then, as Blaise gave him one final stroke, unable to hold back his cries of ecstasy as he rode out the orgasm, even with Draco standing frozen and open mouthed with shock watching them both.

It was too much for Blaise and his climax was ripped from him violently as he spilled his life force inside Harry, his orgasm seeming to go on forever; Draco's presence not detracting from it, if anything, it added to it. As the last spasm shook his body he collapsed on top of Harry, who had now buried his head in his arms and was muttering, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," under his breath, presumably in reaction to Draco's presence.

Draco finally seemed to gather his wits and close his mouth, only to open it again, "How long has this been going on?" he whispered. Blaise had expected worse, like 'how could you fuck Potter/a Gryffindor/in our room without locking the door?' or for Draco to freak out completely and leave the room, never this though; Draco's expression was more hurt than angry, more confused than condemning.

Blaise sighed, he was still inside Harry, and Harry couldn't be too comfortable pinned as he was beneath him as he was the smaller of the two. There was no way he was moving and revealing Harry's vulnerable position to his house-mate and best friend. Harry had other ideas though, squirming beneath him and somehow dislodging his cock as he wriggled out from beneath him and grabbed his wand from the floor, not seeming bothered that he was in his altogether in front of Draco.

"Two months, Malfoy," he answered for Blaise, before casting a cleaning spell at himself, Blaise, and the bed. He began pulling on his clothes off the floor, not once taking his eyes off Draco. Blaise saw Draco turn a shade paler, the trademark Malfoy cool obviously unsure how to react in such a situation. Draco swallowed, and Blaise could see the effort it took him to do so, his Adam's apple bobbing above the clasp of his robes. Draco's eyes flicked to Blaise as Harry turned away and began searching the floor for his shoes. Finding them he shoved his feet quickly into them, without redoing the laces, bent over and kissed Blaise softly on the lips. "See you later okay?" He cast one final glance at Draco and left the room, pulling his invisibility cloak over his head as he did so.

As the door closed behind Harry, Draco seemed to collect himself and find his favourite sneer. "You've been fucking _Potter_ for _two months_ , Blaise?" The Malfoy mask finally dropped into place, rendering his expression unreadable. Blaise nodded, deciding he might as well sit up now, it wasn't as though Draco hadn't seen it all before over the years. He rocked back onto his heels and reached round for a pillow to hide his manhood, only resulting in drawing attention to it as Draco's cold grey eyes flicked downwards with a gasp. The pillow was in place, but Draco was staring at Blaise's abdomen, the lower part of which was covered in tiny bite marks where Blaise liked Harry to nibble before sucking his cock. "You're _disgusting_ ," ground out Draco, throwing his bag onto the only other bed in the room before wrenching the door open and storming out, calling behind him, "You make me fucking _sick_."

Blaise closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He supposed he'd get his wish now; the whole of Hogwarts would know about him and Harry by dinner that night. It was what he'd wanted, but not like this. Harry would be furious.

Getting off the bed and pulling on his boxers, Blaise began to pace the room. He'd just had the best sex of his life. Harry did that to him; he fucking loved Harry to distraction. Harry was the bravest, most beautiful person he had ever met, and he wanted Blaise back. Blaise didn't feel worthy of him; but he wasn't going to tell Harry that. Harry Potter could have anybody he want wanted and he chose to be with _him_. He was a lucky man and he knew it.

What was the matter with Draco? Yes, it must have been mortifying for him to witness that, but he'd been frozen to the spot, and before he'd regained his senses, he'd looked so _betrayed_. Blaise guessed he was hurt that he hadn't told him about Harry sooner; but what would he have said? Draco loathed Harry Potter. Harry loathed Draco Malfoy. How was he supposed to tell his best friend that he was dating – and was in _love_ with - his arch nemesis?

 ****

-0-

Hermione was enjoying a moment of quiet in the corner of the common room before dinner her nose buried in a book and a small smile of contentment on her face; until Harry came flying in through the portrait hole and flung himself into the seat opposite her with a gigantic sigh. Hermione immediately cast a silencing charm to stop anyone from overhearing their conversation.

"What's wrong, Harry? You look terrible." Hermione liked to get straight to the point, as she had when she'd sussed out about Harry and Blaise a few weeks ago, promising not to tell Ron. Things were not so great between the two of them since he'd drunkenly cheated on her with Hannah Abbot anyway, so Harry had trusted she wouldn't be telling Ron very much about anything for some time to come.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily. He no longer wore glasses since discovering Muggle contact lenses; or rather Hermione discovered them and encouraged him to get some. Opening his eyes and looking directly at her she felt her breath catch in her throat. Harry was totally unaware of his own attraction. Now eighteen years old he had blossomed into a toned, lithe, good looking young man; he'd grown into his looks and Hermione could safely say he was bloody gorgeous. She occasionally had to give herself a talking to when she found her mind wandering down the Harry daydream path, because although she now found that she did find him more than just slightly attractive, she knew he thought of her as a sister and nothing more...and there was the fact that he mostly batted for the other team. He claimed to be bisexual, but he definitely preferred boys.

"Malfoy caught me and Blaise _together_." Harry said the words but Hermione sensed that being caught wasn't the important thing here.

Hermione suppressed a groan as the image of Blaise and Harry fucking whilst Malfoy looked on assuaged her mind. Merlin that was _hot_. The three of them were the best looking boys in school by a long shot.  
"Mione?"

"Er, yes, sorry, Harry!" Hermione snapped out of her reverie and gathered her wits about her, deciding to store up that image for later use. "What did he say – Malfoy I mean?"

"He asked Blaise how long, and Blaise kind of froze, so I told him two months. I kind of left them to it after that. I panicked a bit." Harry was worrying his lower lip nervously.

"So you just left Blaise to deal with Malfoy by himself?"

"Blaise is one of the few people Malfoy actually likes. If anyone can persuade him to keep his mouth shut he can."

"I'm sure you're right," said Hermione, doubt ringing in her voice. "But this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about here. He hates you, Harry. He loves making you squirm, and now he has the perfect ammunition,"

"Blaise is his best friend; will he want to make _him_ squirm?" Harry pulled his legs under him and sat cross legged in the chair. "Besides, if he tells everyone then so be it...Blaise was only saying earlier he wanted to go public, and although I, er, changed the subject, it would make _him_ happy, which would make _me_ happy so..."

"You really love him don't you?"

"I really do," Harry answered, his eyes softening as he thought of his brown eyed Slytherin. "I should _thank_ Slughorn for making me supervise that detention..."

"You never did tell me what happened," Hermione prompted hopefully as visions of Blaise fucking Harry over Slughorn's desk popped into her head.

Harry blushed. Hermione surmised she probably wasn't that far off the mark.

"So you're over your Malfoy obsession?"

When she and Harry had been hunting for Horcruxes last year things had changed between them. They had always been good friends; that year cemented them as _best_ friends. Harry had confided in her that there had been more to his sixth year obsession with Malfoy than suspecting him of being a Death Eater. He'd been half in love with him since third year.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Not exactly...I kind of _liked_ it Mione, him seeing me like that." He blushed again. "I love Blaise, but part of me still wants Malfoy. His watching us turned me on."

Both Hermione and Harry had been certain Harry had no chance with Draco Malfoy. He was straight; there were enough rumours about his prowess with the ladies to quash any doubt about that; oh, and he loathed Harry.

Ironically enough, Harry had started to notice Blaise through his fruitless observations and obsessions with Malfoy.

At Harry's confession Hermione pursed her lips to stop the excited gasp from escaping. "Harry Potter -"

Harry grinned. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

 ****

-0-

"That was odd," commented Harry, as he relaxed on Blaise's bed, a perplexed look on his face. "I expected Malfoy would have told the whole school about us by now."

"I don't think he will," Blaise pulled Harry onto his lap and nuzzled his neck gently. "I think he'll keep it to himself."

"What did he say after I'd gone?"

"He told me I was disgusting and left in a huff; typical Draco like reaction."

Something twisted in Harry's gut. "Disgusting for being with me?"

"No – yes – I don't know!"

"He wasn't at dinner." Harry knew he was stating the obvious. "Do you think he's avoiding you – us?"

"Most likely; put yourself in his shoes, Harry; he, Pansy and I are the only Slytherins from our year to return after the war, I'm supposed to be his best friend and I've had all this going on without telling him..."

"Did you lock the door?" Harry suddenly asked with a start. They were back in Blaise and Draco's room, figuring they'd already been caught by Blaise's roommate once so it was the safest place to meet up.

"No he fucking didn't!" growled a voice as the door opened to reveal a very pissed off looking Malfoy. He glared at Blaise. "Has Potter moved in now?"

Harry scrambled off the bed hastily, "Look, I'd better go," he said for both their benefits.

"No, don't let me ruin your little shagging session," Malfoy sneered with a bitterness Harry would never have anticipated. "I'll leave." He grabbed his bag off the bed where he had thrown it earlier and left as quickly as he had arrived.

Harry looked at Blaise and found he looked very downcast. "He'll forgive you eventually," he promised, hoping for Blaise's sake it was true. He glanced at the door and immediately felt guilty for the small part of him that wanted to go after Malfoy; to dig out the Marauder's map and follow him like he'd done all that time in sixth year. "You know, Blaise, I used to have a huge crush on Malfoy," the words escaped his lips before he really realised what he was saying.

To his surprise, Blaise laughed, sitting up and pulling Harry back down onto the bed, "So did I, Harry. In fact it was because of his obsession with hating you that I began to notice how you'd 'bloomed'."

"Do you still...have feelings for him?"

 ****

-0-

Blaise searched Harry's face for a long couple of minutes before taking his hand in his and brown eyes met green, "Yes and no," he said slowly, trying to work it out in his own head as he went. "He's my best friend and he's bloody gorgeous. I'd be lying if I said I was immune, or that when he found us earlier that wasn't -"

Harry coughed, blushing. "Er, I'm with you there."

Blaise sighed in relief. Harry had found Draco catching them an _enhancement_ to their activities as well. "You naughty little pervert," Blaise teased.

"I have two words for you, Zabini," Harry unzipped Blaise's fly and slid his and inside the Muggle jeans he'd bought him for his birthday because they made his arse look fantastic.

"Mmmhm?" groaned Blaise, already losing interest in the words coming out of Harry's _soft pink mouth_.

"Yeah," Harry began to ease the jeans down to Blaise's ankles. "Pot and kettle."

"Huh?" His jeans landed on the floor with a soft thud; what was Harry on about, pots and kettles? Another thud as Harry's jeans joined his. Blaise was already hard, had been since Harry had confessed he'd _liked_ Draco finding them fucking.

"Shhh," Harry ordered, covering Blaise's mouth with desperate kisses before grabbing his wand and muttering the spell that both lubricated _and_ prepared, his hand wrapping firmly around Blaise's cock as he lowered himself onto it with a satisfied smirk.

Blaise nearly came at the sight of Harry impaling himself on his member. Harry, still half clothed in his desperation to get to this point, tipped his head back, showing Blaise the curve of his throat as he began to moan his name. Harry lifted himself off Blaise and slowly lowered himself back down again, leaning forward and running a stripe with his tongue from Blaise's ear to his nipples, circling them with his tongue as he rode him; sitting back and picking up the pace rapidly until they were both breathless and on the edge of coming, Harry's hand wrapped around Blaise's as he fisted his cock, unable to break eye contact as they climbed together towards their goal. Harry biting hard on his lower lip to stifle a scream, and Blaise not caring, filth spewing from his lips as he told Harry how much he loved fucking him and how tight he was, and what a fucking little slut he was for him; only for him. They both exploded around one another, Harry failing miserably at holding back his screams as he spasmed around Blaise's pulsing cock, coming all over his stomach.

They collapsed side by side on the bed, silly smiles fixed to both of their faces.

"I love you, Blaise."

"I love you too, Harry," returned Blaise, his heart pounding quickly with the truth of the words. He pulled the covers over them both, pulled Harry close and began to drift off into a contented sleep.

 ****

-0-

Outside the room, slumped with his back against the door, sat Draco Malfoy, who five minutes after leaving the room had a change of heart and had come back to talk to Blaise and Harry; smooth things over, say it was okay and that he wouldn't tell anyone about them. He'd had his hand on the handle, about to enter, when he'd heard Harry sshhhing Blaise and then sex noises had started; hot hard fast sex that culminated quickly in suppressed screams...and declarations of love. Draco had been rooted to the spot, utterly unable to move for the second time that day.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut as hot fat tears escaped and fell silently down his flushed pink cheeks. He'd never felt so alone. He was too late. Harry and Blaise had found each other, and Draco was left out in the cold again.

 ****

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke with a start, the pain in his back reminding him instantly that he was not in his own bed. When had it come to this? He was sleeping in the common room to avoid going back to his own room and facing Blaise. Harry had left hours ago and Blaise was most likely asleep; why was the thought of simply going back there and sleeping in his own bed such an anathema to him?

He was being utterly pathetic. This wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to him, not by a long way; his sixth year had been hell on earth after all, and all that time spent at the manor with you-know-fucking-who calling the shots – well, that wouldn’t be winning any prizes for most treasured memory that was for sure. He’d thought he was lonely back then, but he’d had Severus, to some degree his parents and of course...Blaise.

Severus was dead and Draco missed him terribly.

His parents had split up after the war; Narcissa finally telling Lucius what for, and he had fucked off to live in New York the moment the trial was over. Narcissa remained at the manor, busying herself with redecorating the place room by room, wiping the place clean of all the spilt blood, but she wasn’t the same, she’d become a distant echo of the woman Draco loved.

Blaise hadn’t known what was going on with him back then, Draco had kept that to himself, but he’d known something was going on and had been there for him; worrying about him, just being his friend. Blaise had never been one to use ten words when three would do the job; his strong presence had been reassuring. Draco lost count of the amount of times he’d had to hold himself back from asking for more comfort from him or had resisted the temptation to crawl into bed with him and feel safe in his big strong arms.

Then of course there was Harry, the bane of his existence, his sixth year stalker. What did it say about him if he admitted he missed that; missed Harry watching his every move? Harry had pulled him out of the Fiendfyre, saved his life, and then left him to get on with it all alone. How many times had he stopped himself from approaching him, calling a truce to their childhood feud that held no relevance anymore?

How many times had he wanked to a Harry themed fantasy? Even before sixth year he’d wanted him...if he was honest he always had. He’d let himself become trapped in his own persona, Draco Malfoy; Slytherin Ice Prince, pureblood heir and his father’s son. Where was his fucking father now? All that time; _all that bloody wasted time_ , living up to his expectations to the detriment of his own wants and needs, and what for? Lucius had lost the manor and his fortune in the trial, his title and assets all skipping him and going straight to Draco. Draco was head of the family now. If he didn’t want to marry some boring pureblood witch and produce a string of identical pureblood children he didn’t have to; he didn’t _want to_.

He could stop the act now, he could be himself; Draco Malfoy, gay and proud of it. Only he hadn’t been quick enough, he’d spent too long worrying about it, losing his nerve too many times, thinking maybe he should wait until after school had finished when he could seek out Harry away from all the old memories of who they used to be, make a fresh start.

Blaise had beaten him to it and _fuck_ did it hurt. Draco had only been able to hope that Harry might be gay. Well, he knew now; he really wished he hadn’t found out that way...but Merlin, he’d be wanking to that image for the rest of his days; Harry Potter being fucked senseless by Blaise Zabini and looking into Draco’s eyes as he came. Nothing could top that, ever.

As for Blaise, seeing him with Harry like that... Merlin, Mordred and Morgana – the lid to Pandora’s Box was off, and it was hitting him painfully round the head. His best friend, someone who had been right in front of his eyes all these years, was mind numbingly _hot_.

Blaise and Harry together = nuclear.

 ****

-0-

Hermione had never thought she’d be pleased to get partnered with Malfoy for anything; but when Slughorn put them together to brew Amortentia - _again_ \- Merlin only knew why) she felt a teeny tiny fission of excitement. Perhaps she should move on from Ron and find herself a new boyfriend, because all this living vicariously through Harry was getting a bit depressing. Hang on a minute...Malfoy had been in the room, but he hadn’t been partaking – _he_ wasn’t gay! He was straight...and it had been years since he’d called her a mudblood and for Malfoy that was almost affection.

They worked in silence for the most part, Malfoy administering the ingredients and stirring the potion, Hermione reading and chopping _and_ looking at Malfoy from under her lashes. He was nigh on perfect to look at; alabaster skin, pale blond hair, fine (almost pretty) features...and he was tall too. That had been what she’d liked most about Ron’s physique; she liked a man she had to look up at.

She really should say something other than ‘the ginger root is ready’ or ‘you’ve miscounted, it needs stirring one more time’. She bit her lip nervously; annoyed that she was feeling so lost for words. Then again, she’d never had to _try_ with Ron had she? They’d been friends first, already comfortable with one another before anything happened; not a fat lot of flirting had been required. Go for it, say something... "Erm, Malfoy – have you done something new with your hair?"

Malfoy stopped stirring the potion in surprise, shooting a suspicious sideways glance at Hermione. Her heart sped up a little as his ice grey eyes met hers. "No," he said coldly, turning back to the potion and resuming where he left off.

Hermione sighed; that went well. What to say next? Should she even be trying to chat up Malfoy anyway; the whole former Death Eater thing aside, Harry would kill her if she actually got anywhere. He might be with Blaise now, but he’d confessed he still had feelings for Malfoy.

Malfoy stopped stirring the potion and stepped back from the desk, smoothing his hands down the front of his robes. Hermione glanced into the cauldron, pleased to see the opalescent sheen shimmering on the surface of the potion; they had successfully brewed their potion and would get full marks. She leaned closer and inhaled with a contented sigh; yes, freshly mown grass, new parchment and...what _was_ that third smell? She wrinkled her nose.

"What’s the matter Granger, does it smell of Weasel?" mocked Malfoy, elbowing her out of the way and taking a deep breath himself. He froze and Hermione saw all the colour leave his face making him even paler than before.

Two could play this game. "What’s the matter Malfoy, do you smell Blaise and Harry?"

Malfoy’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly and a flash of _something_ – Pain? Hurt? - briefly crossed his face, "You _bitch_." He made a hasty grab for his bag and his notes, and without a word he walked out of the classroom.

 ****

-0-

"Mione, what on earth did you say to Malfoy in class this morning? Apparently no one’s seen him all day; he didn’t show up to any of his classes and Blaise is really worried." Harry was worried as well, but he wasn’t about to admit that he was still walking down Malfoy Road.

Hermione flushed and sheepishly stared at the floor.

 _"Mione?"_

"Alright! He sniffed the Amortentia and I thought he looked a little sick, and he’d made a crack about mine smelling like Ron and I -" Her eyes left the floor and looked straight at Harry. "I asked him if he could smell you and Blaise."

 _"You did what?"_

"Don’t make me repeat it, Harry, you heard me perfectly well the first time." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and glared at him.

"What on earth possessed you? As if he needs any encouragement to break his silence and tell the whole school -" Blaise was going to go crazy when he heard this. He already struggled to be polite to Hermione at times, claimed she was too much of a know-it-all for his taste.

"I don’t think he will – tell anyone I mean. He looked, I don’t know, Harry, for want of a better word – he looked stricken." Her eyes widened and she began to smile, as if suddenly getting the punch line to a joke someone had told her hours before. "He’s _jealous_! Merlin, I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner."

"Oh," Harry’s shoulders slumped. "Jealous that I’m with Blaise and he’s not I suppose." It never occurred to him to question Hermione’s diagnosis; she was almost never wrong, and when she was it was normally regarding something closer to home...like how she refused to acknowledge that Dean was madly in love with her, but was too scared of pissing off Ron to make a move.

"Harry I don’t think that -"

"I’d better go and find Blaise; I’ll see you later alright?" He really couldn’t bear to hear it. If Hermione was right, and he had no reason to doubt her, then Malfoy was jealous because he wanted Blaise and Harry had him.

He’d had fantasies that Malfoy would be into boys as he was; but it would be _Harry_ that he crushed on – not Blaise. He wasn’t getting his hands on Blaise, long standing friendship be damned.

What a nightmare; his head was spinning. Malfoy wanted to take Blaise off him... Harry really loved Blaise and knew there was no way he would give him up without a fight – yet - he was jealous of _Blaise_ for being the object of _Malfoy’s_ affection.

This was totally fucked up.

He stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, his invisibility cloak under one arm and headed to the Slytherin dorms to look for Blaise, ruminating in his head about what to tell him. Should he stick to the facts about what Hermione had said to Malfoy which had caused him to walk out of class and not mention the icing onto the cake about Malfoy being jealous?

Harry tried to imagine him telling Blaise that Hermione thought Malfoy was envious that they were together because he wanted Blaise for himself; but a small part of him, the rejected, lonely and unloved orphan child he had once been, did not want the idea entering Blaise’s head because he might like it, and Harry could be replaced.

However, he had sworn that there would never be any secrets between them and he had stuck to that. If he couldn’t be honest with Blaise then how could he expect Blaise to be honest with him?

He was still chuntering under his breath as he crossed the Slytherin common room under the cloak, only attempting to clear the confusion from his mind as he slipped into Blaise’s room.

Blaise wasn’t there. Malfoy was. He was sitting on the window seat in pyjama bottoms and a tight fitting Muggle t-shirt with ‘Meh’ written on the front reading a slim volume of what looked like poetry, his back against the stone window frame, his legs stretched before him. He looked stunningly gorgeous, a faint pink tinge to his cheeks causing some kind of chemical reaction in Harry’s groin as something began to stir.

"Still stalking me, _Potter_? I know you’re there."

Harry groaned and pulled off the cloak. "Malfoy," he greeted, because really, what else could he do?

"Before you ask, I don’t know where your precious little _fuck buddy_ has got to."

 ****

-0-

Draco glared at Harry, wonder and fear twisting in his gut...he was alone in a bedroom with the boy he’d been wanting for so long...but he wasn’t here for him. It was all for someone else.

Of course, he’d opened his mouth and had been unable to divert from type, immediately insulting Harry and Blaise’s relationship, hoping his malice would hide his jealousy. He twisted in his seat, dropping his legs to the floor, feeling uncomfortable with being in a reclined position in front of the Gryffindor hero.

"Don’t call him that," Harry spat, his green eyes flashing furiously, taking a step towards him and raising his wand. "I know you’re jealous, Malfoy, but you can’t have what you want this time. Blaise and I are happy."

Draco felt his heart plummet at Harry’s words, trying not to let his shock show on his face; Harry _knew_. He knew and he found the idea so disgusting that he was trying to keep him at bay with his wand? Would this nightmare never end?

"I don’t know what you mean," he lied, his face impassive as he treated Harry to his coldest, meanest glare as another sliver of glass cracked away from his already broken heart.

"Oh come on, _Draco_ , I think we both know that’s a lie." Harry took another step closer and Draco attempted to shuffle further back, the cold glass of the window pressing against his thin t-shirt, causing him to shiver involuntarily. Harry lowered his wand with a loud sigh. "If you think I’m going to let you come between us then you’re more of a fool than I thought."

Two more steps and Harry was almost touching him...all Draco would need to do would be to open his legs slightly and Harry would be between something else entirely. Draco closed his eyes and fought to maintain composure. Harry couldn’t have made it any plainer what he thought of his feelings for him; Draco had to wonder how he had even guessed in the first place.

Opening his eyes he found that Harry was standing over him, raking his eyes over him as though he was a particularly delicious piece of treacle tart. Draco knew Harry loved treacle tart. Their eyes met, and Draco’s breath hitched. Before he could stop himself, he reached out, his hands sliding behind Harry’s knees, and with a will of their own, moving higher to cup Harry’s arse cheeks. He held his breath, expecting Harry to pull back at any moment; instead they simply stared at each other as Draco got to his feet, his hands still gripping hold of his prize.

He was taller than Harry by a couple of inches, giving him the advantage as he lowered his head, pulling Harry closer, and captured his lips with his own; the instant their lips met, Draco suppressed a moan as he felt himself harden. He’d fantasised about this moment for what felt like forever; tasting Harry as his tongue ran a tentative trail around the outline of his mouth before requesting entrance, which Harry granted as his own arms slipped around Draco and into the small of his back, dragging him closer until Draco felt an answering hardness pressing into him. His knees almost buckled beneath him as a wave of want swept through him and somehow managed to go straight to his cock.

Despite his fantasies, Draco had never been with another man before, but he did know how to kiss, using his tongue to explore Harry’s soft mouth, their tongues dancing to this wonderful new tune.

In an instant Draco was wrenched from Harry’s arms as Harry shoved him with powerful force, the backs of his knees catching the window seat and resulting in him being seated and looking up at Harry once more.

"What the _fuck_ , Malfoy?" gasped Harry, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his green eyes burning like wildfire. He took several steps backwards until he was almost at the door. He scrabbled around blindly for his invisibility cloak with one hand, not taking his eyes off Draco as he sat frozen, chilled by the sudden severance of contact and the onset of guilt that washed over him as he thought of Blaise, and what he would have thought if he’d walked in then and found him and Harry kissing.

"Harry I -" he broke off as the door opened as if on cue, sending Harry a couple of steps forward to make space for Blaise as he walked in the room and upon seeing Harry hovering just inside the door, grinned happily and pulled him in for a welcome kiss.

Harry responded instantly, opening his mouth for Blaise as though he had not just been doing the very same with Draco not two minutes earlier. Draco felt sick, his gut churning as he found he was unable to look away. Blaise pulled back and turned to greet Draco. "I’m glad you’ve come back."

Despite himself, Draco smiled at his friend, "I came back last night but it seems you were _busy_." He blushed and was pleased to note Harry did too. Blaise, unflappable as ever, remained unaffected.

"Blaise, I need to talk to you alone," Harry said, his eyes flicking to Draco briefly before looking up at Blaise with a half-smile. Draco gulped nervously. Was Harry going to tell Blaise what had just happened? What purpose would that serve? Surely it would sound better if it came from him; if he confessed that he had kissed Harry then Blaise might be more inclined to forgive him than if Harry told tales about it.

"I kissed Harry," he blurted, instantly regretting it as Harry looked horrified and Blaise’s eyes widened and filled with an expression that Draco couldn’t quite pin down...

 ****

-0-

Blaise didn’t have to be a psychotherapist to understand that his instinctive reaction to Draco’s confession wasn’t too ‘normal’. Your best mate telling you they kissed your boyfriend would normally result in anger, or feelings of betrayal towards either the friend or the boyfriend, or perhaps both. Blaise just felt the overwhelming urge to ask him to do it again so he could watch.

He glanced at Harry who looked a little guilty, but who met his gaze straight on; his lovely brave Harry. "Did you enjoy it, Harry?" he asked, eager for details.

"I did," replied Harry, his Gryffindor honesty screaming from every pore. "He’s a very good kisser."

Draco gasped and tried to hide it with a cough.

"Really?" said Blaise smoothly. He released his grip on Harry and walked over to Draco, looking down at him before dropping to a crouch in front of him, slight amusement as Draco’s eyes widened with fear and he shrunk back. "Did you enjoy kissing Harry, Draco?"

"Blaise – mph!"

Blaise leant forward and pressed his lips against Draco’s, pulling his lower lip between his teeth before sliding his tongue between his surprised lips and tasting him with a feeling of growing arousal. He felt Draco melt into the kiss; his hands finding the back of Blaise’s head his fingers tracing patterns along the sensitive skin at his nape.

He pulled back and stood up, moving back across the room and twining his hands with Harry’s, leaving Draco touching his lips and flicking his lust filled eyes between Blaise and Harry.

Blaise couldn’t remember ever feeling so powerful; ice cold Draco Malfoy had been reduced to a puddle under his ministrations, and Harry, his Harry, the 'chosen one', conqueror of the Dark Lord...well when he was with Harry he could forget his lonely childhood, his cold and selfish mother...Harry was his family now. Draco was the only other person besides Harry he gave a shit about; and now that he had kissed him, he knew there was more there than simple friendship.

"I think I’m ready for that talk now, Harry."

 ****

-0-

"I know what you’re going to say, Blaise," Harry said softly. "I think I’d be okay with it. No...I think I’d be more than okay." He was torn between desire and confusion. He wanted to kiss Draco again; wanted to watch Blaise kiss Draco again. He wanted more than that. Blaise did too; he could feel the want emanating from him in powerful waves.

Draco was still sitting in the window, welded in place with concentration as he seemed to be trying to decipher the conversation that was going on around him. Harry finally felt free to admit to himself that his feelings for Draco had never gone anywhere they’d simply been buried beneath his love for Blaise.

Both of them could be his; could he be selfish enough to take them? He had to know one thing first, before he was able to take the next step. "Mal- Draco," he began, capturing the steely grey regard of the beautiful blond before him. "Why did you kiss me?" Harry had to know if it had been in order to lure him away from Blaise so he could then step in and take Blaise for himself.

Draco paled and squirmed in his seat. Again his eyes flickered between his two observers before he sighed and said, "I couldn’t help myself, _I wanted you._ "

"Did you like it?" pressed Harry.

Draco blushed furiously. "I thought that was obvious." Harry’s still hard cock twitched at the memory of Draco’s pressing against him.

"What about Blaise did you like that?"

Draco went even redder and jumped to his feet, "Fuck you, Potter – fuck both of you and your kinky little games at my expense!" He made a grab for his robe which was draped carelessly across his bed. He barged between the two of them, his hand reaching for the door knob, "I’m sleeping -"

Harry snaked his hand out and wrapped his fingers around Draco’s wrist, pulling it away from the door. Catching Blaise’s eye for confirmation, and receiving it in the form of a regal incline of the head, Harry pulled Draco towards him and dragged him closer, their bodies flush with one another as he kissed Draco again. No preamble, he thrust his tongue into Draco's eager mouth and let the passion, the years of watching and waiting take hold of him, devouring him with fervour; all the blood leaving his head and rushing to the part of his body he was now allowing to control him. Draco responded in kind, hands in Harry’s hair, his fingers gently exploring his ears.

Blaise moved behind Harry and slid his hands around his waist, under his t-shirt, gripping the hem and pulling it upwards. Half reluctantly Harry broke contact with Draco and lifted his arms so Blaise could pull the t-shirt over his head. Turning his attention to Harry’s jeans, Blaise ran his thumbs under the waistband to the front and undid the button, his hands slipping inside to ghost over Harry’s straining cock before lowering the fly and pushing the jeans and his black boxers to the floor for Harry to step out of along with his shoes and socks.

Once he was done, Blaise wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and turned him into his own arms, replacing Harry’s lips with his own. Harry groaned at the loss of contact but revelled in the sight of Blaise and Draco as they nibbled one another’s lips before duelling their tongues once again.

Harry followed Blaise’s earlier lead and made light work of divulging Draco of his t-shirt, throwing it to the floor before exploring his pyjama clad arse, hooking his fingers over the waistband and slowly pulling them down to allow him to kick them aside. His cock sprang free. It was long and slender, and a fiery red in comparison to the milky white of the rest of his body. Harry immediately wanted it in his mouth, but Blaise had other ideas, breaking away from Draco and running an exploratory hand along his newly exposed length. He then stepped back and pulled Harry forwards, kissing him with the taste of Draco on his lips and running his hands downwards over Harry’s abdomen.

Immediately Harry was lost in Blaise. He was aware that Draco was divulging Blaise of his clothing, quite successfully he realised when he felt Blaise’s muscular naked chest against his own.

Blaise leant in and ran his tongue around the shell of Harry’s ear and whispered, "I want you to fuck Draco while I watch." Harry nearly came at the suggestion.

 ****

-0-

Draco didn’t think he could stand much more of this. He was so turned on that he knew he might come just from a glance. This was way beyond any of the fantasies he’d had about being with Harry...he’d never allowed himself any about Blaise, but now, _now_ he was with both of them.

"Is this your first time, Draco?" Blaise asked and Draco’s blush returned.

"You know I’m not a virgin, I’ve been with -"

"No, Draco; your first time with another boy?"

"I...yes." Much as his pride wanted to deny it, he knew it would be pointless and probably counterproductive if he were to lie.

Harry and Blaise shared a knowing look and Draco wanted to feel indignant but the feeling was gone before it took hold when Blaise said, "We’re gonna make this so good for you." He placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders and angled him over to the bed, pushing him back onto it so he was sitting with his legs on the floor. Harry climbed onto the bed behind him and sat with one leg either side of him, his erection pressing into Draco’s back, and Blaise dropped to his knees in front of him and without hesitation, swallowed Draco whole.

" _Merlin_ , fucking hell!" Draco gasped as his cock hit the back of Blaise’s throat. He’d had blowjobs from girls before, but this was off the chart. Blaise began to bob his head up and down, and Harry held his hips in to stop his bucking into Blaise as he nuzzled Draco’s neck and pinched his nipples.

He tried to hold out, but the pleasure was too intense and he came, hard, spilling down Blaise’s throat with a scream. He sagged back against Harry whose hands were now in Draco’s hair, smoothing it off his face.

Blaise stood up and pulled Draco to his feet. Draco saw him look over his shoulder at Harry, and he heard Harry scrabbling around for his wand and muttering a few words. Draco gasped as he felt a cold tingling sensation in his arse, "Wha -"

"Get on the bed," Blaise commanded, "On your knees."

 ****

-0-


	3. Chapter 3

Draco’s heart was about to explode out of his chest in excitement and anticipation; the stern voice of his father that was trying to break through his senses to tell him that a Malfoy most certainly did _not_ kneel for anyone, was cast aside. Draco was the head of the Malfoy family now, and if he wanted to kneel before Blaise and Harry then he damned well would.

Acutely aware of the eyes that followed him; he gracefully climbed onto Blaise’s bed and knelt in the middle, his bottom resting on his feet, his erection reaching for the sky, unsure then if Blaise had meant to simply kneel or to go down on all fours. He didn’t have to wonder for long as both of his companions joined him on the bed, Harry in front if of him, Blaise to the rear. Harry gripped him by his elbows and pulled him upwards so that he was fully exposed to his perusal, lazily dragging his eyes along the length of Draco’s body, pausing at his cock and licking his lips before continuing higher and locking his green eyes with Draco’s.

Harry shuffled himself closer, his body flush to Draco’s, calloused hands sliding down his back to rest on his hipbones, fingers running circles over the sensitive flesh there as he bent his head and dragged Draco’s lower lip between his teeth, stifling Draco’s surprised gasp as the smoother hands of Blaise Zabini traced their way over the pale globes of his arse, and a long finger slipped forward and breached his virgin hole. Draco moaned at the unexpected intrusion, and his shaft began to revive faster than he would have thought physically possible.

Blaise gently guided Draco’s upper body forwards a little to allow himself better access to Draco, resulting in closer contact with Harry. Harry’s erection pressed into Draco’s abdomen, eliciting a muffled moan from Harry as he explored his mouth with a fervour that surprised and excited Draco.

Kissing Harry back, Draco's own hands explored his taut bottom, his gut twisting at the knowledge that this was _Harry_ kissing him, Harry whom he’d wanted for so long: and Blaise, who had always looked out for him, always been there...Blaise who was exploring the outer rim of his hole almost reverently with his forefinger, dipping it back inside again and confidently curling it, the slight burn soon forgotten as Blaise’s finger grazed over something that made Draco scream with pleasure as he tore his lips away from Harry to cry out, "Oh Merlin..."

Harry grinned wickedly and closed his hand over Draco’s cock, slowly pumping the length, and from behind him, leaning into his ear Blaise said, "You like that, Dray?" and Draco could only nod as he fought off the instinct to moan as the hand on his cock tightened and Harry’s lips found his collar bone, then his nipples, and then Blaise was paying his full attention back to Draco’s entrance as a wet and warm sensation began to slowly run a path around it, before stabbing purposefully inside, swirling once, withdrawing and repeating over and over...

Draco was lost in sensation; his breath coming in spurts as he struggled to maintain some semblance of control. Two tongues, one fucking his hole and the other currently working its way down to join the hand around his member; Harry’s hand. Merlin, this was too much, he was going to come again soon if he didn’t keep his cool. How could a person keep their equilibrium when their body was being worshipped like this, two people seemingly intent on pleasuring Draco to within an inch of his life. "St..stop," he managed to breath. "I can’t...for much longer."

Harry removed his hand from his prick and brought his mouth back up to Draco’s, plundering it again, his hands framing Draco’s face as Draco joined him in the battle. The tongue in his arse thankfully became the tongue on the backs of his thighs as a finger found its way inside him again, and Draco stabbed himself back on it, wanting more, wanting to be impaled, loving the feeling of being stretched as one finger confidently became two, the stretch burning slightly as Blaise moved his fingers in and out, finally adding a third and curling them again causing Draco to drag his lips away from Harry long enough to say, "More...I need more..."

"That can be arranged," Blaise said, driving his fingers deeper inside Draco. "Harry?"

Harry pulled away from Draco, and he swayed forwards slightly at the loss of contact. Harry reached down and gave Draco’s cock another swift tug before crawling around behind him, replacing Blaise who moved in front of Draco and arranged himself against the headboard, legs splayed, his hand gripping his own cock as he met Draco’s gaze, "On all fours Draco." His brown eyes glittered with need as he watched Draco drop, offering his arse to Harry who was running hands over the silky skin and raining tiny kisses along his spine.

One of Harry’s fingers tentatively circled Draco’s hole, and Draco heard him mutter a spell followed by a low moan as he parted Draco’s cheeks and nudged the head of his cock at his waiting entrance. Draco held his breath in anticipation as he saw Blaise nod at Harry over his shoulder, and slowly he felt Harry pushing into him.

It hurt and Draco but his lip to stifle the cry, not wanting Harry to stop, but he must have sensed the hesitation as he paused, kissed Draco’s back and whispered, "Just relax. Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Don’t stop," Draco found himself saying, instinctively pushing back. He looked at Blaise who was eagerly stroking his own cock, his eyes fixed on Draco’s bobbing manhood as it strained towards him. Draco made himself relax and Harry’s cock pushed further into him, filling him, until Draco could feel his balls bouncing against his.

Harry stilled there, and Draco wondered what he was waiting for, he was ready now, the feel of Harry inside him was almost too much, he wanted to move, wanted Harry to move, he craved the friction. This was amazing, this was...

"Fuck him hard, Harry," said Blaise, his eyes meeting Harry’s again. "He wants it."

It must be written on his face how much he needed this, how much he wanted it. He pressed back against Harry even further and that seemed to be all the encouragement he needed as he pulled back, almost completely and slammed himself back into Draco, hard, as he had been instructed.

Draco groaned and closed his eyes and the intensity of it, and Harry did it again, more swiftly, thrusting back again vigorously. Draco bit his lip, wanting to beg for Harry to go harder and faster and deeper, but his Malfoyness held him back, that voice telling him Malfoys don’t beg, but then his eyes flew open, and there was Blaise, licking his own lips, his gaze fixed on the apex of Draco’s thighs; at his cock and Harry’s as it pounded Draco’s arse, Blaise’s dark hand speeding up as he wanked himself...and Draco lost all coherent thought, "Gaah, Harry – MORE!"

Harry’s hands were firmly gripping onto Draco’s hips to steady him; and every few strokes he would lean down and nip Draco’s shoulder. Draco almost screamed in disappointment when Harry withdrew completely, until he flipped him onto his back, leaning in and taking Draco’s lips in a fierce kiss before sitting back on his heels, arranging Draco’s legs over his shoulders and drilling back into him with a satisfied moan, twisting the angle until his cock brushed over that spot again, and Draco screamed, his hands going to his own cock in response only to be batted away by Harry as Harry pushed closer. Draco feeling like he was being bent in half and Harry pounded into him, their eyes locking together, green meeting grey, Harry unable to contain the filthy moans escaping from his lips and Draco sensed he moved closer to orgasm.

Unable to help himself Draco’s own uncensored cries flew from his tongue in a chorus of fucks, Merlins, more, faster and yes, yes, yes. He could feel a familiar yet completely alien tingling in his abdomen that indicated he was close, unfamiliar because nothing had felt like this ever, and he had been with many girls and always got off on it, but this was new, this was right, this was so fucking fantastic that he knew he’d never be with a girl again, or anyone other than Harry or Blaise.

As he thought of Blaise then, he twisted his head slightly, and Blaise was still there, manically pulling his cock, watching the two in front of his with passion darkened eyes, and seeing Draco looking for him, his lips curved into a smile and he pushed himself off the headboard, his hand still gripping his cock, and bent down to kiss Draco, moving round to the side and taking Draco’s poor neglected cock into his other hand and pumping it in time with his own.

It was too much for Draco to stand; he never wanted this to end, wished he could delay his orgasm forever, always be with these two beautiful boys who both filled and surrounded him, but it was too much, too intense, and as Harry’s moans increased in volume, and Draco’s own breathing became heavier still, he gave in to the pleasure and let his orgasm take him with a guttural cry, his come coating Blaise’s hand and his own stomach as he rode it out, registering that Harry was following him, filling him with his own essence as Blaise leaned over Draco and kissed Harry’s full moaning lips.

"Oh, ah, fuck, yes!" Blaise brought himself to completion, spilling himself over Draco’s stomach in never ending spurts of white. "I fucking love you," he groaned as Harry pulled out of Draco leant over his stomach, lapping up the come that was cooling there then with his wet pink tongue. Draco watched with fascination as Harry Potter, still between his legs, smiled like the cat that got the cream at Blaise, tipping his head up for a kiss and receiving his request.

Something almost imperceptible twisted in Draco’s gut as he watched Blaise meet Harry’s loving gaze and lean over to kiss him, but it was enough to deflate the bubble he’d been in. Almost immediately he felt the need to get away...far away.

 ****

-0-

Blaise gently ran his tongue around the outline of Harry’s lips, trying to suppress a beaming smile that was threatening to burst out. He couldn’t recall a time he’d ever felt so happy, so whole. He’d thought that when Harry had fallen in love with him, that the first time he’d told Blaise ‘I love you’ that he’d been ready to hand him the world on a platter; and he had been, but this was more. This was something extra, something better – if that were possible – and he wanted to wrench open the window and shout from the rooftops...Blaise Zabini loves –

Draco twisted away from them, untangling his limbs from Harry’s, almost falling to the floor in his haste, and began rummaging around for his clothes, wrenching on his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt and grabbing his wand.

"Draco, what -?" Blaise flashed a concerned look at Harry who was watching Draco with nervous green eyes.

"Don’t talk to me!" Draco protested, already at the door and gripping the handle, his cold grey eyes flashing a furious warning to anyone who might try to stop him.

"Draco, come back to bed," said Harry hopefully, one arm raised towards Draco in as if trying to reach him.

"Fuck you, Potter," spat Draco. "Fuck you _both_ and your twisted little games. Don’t either of you come near me again or I’ll hex you into next week!" He flung the door open and slammed it behind him, the sound of him stomping down the stairs echoing in Blaise’s ears, matching the uneven beating of his heart as he watched his future, his family, breaking up in front of him.

Blaise grabbed his wand and busied himself casting a cleaning charm on himself and Harry, not wanting Harry to see how affected he felt by Draco’s departure. When he was done he turned to Harry, his heart breaking as he saw a lone tear making its way down Harry’s flushed cheek as he sat facing the door with his chin resting on his knees.

"Harry?" Blaise wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him down to lie beside him on the bed, turning him to face him, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. Harry closed his eyes and more tears made an entrance as Harry bit his lip to fight back the sob that was threatening to escape.  
Blaise pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head, trying to stay strong for both of them.

"He doesn’t know does he?" whispered Harry after a few minutes of silence.

"Know what, baby?" Blaise watched as Harry nibbled his lower lip as if pondering whether to say what was on his mind, and Blaise tipped his chin and met Harry’s watery gaze. "Harry..?"

"He doesn’t know we want to keep him." With those few words Blaise relaxed. He and Harry were so in tune most of the time, and he’d thought when this happened with Draco that Harry was on the same page, but in the cold harsh reality of ‘the moment after’, when Draco had left them and Harry had seemed so broken he’d wondered if Harry really did feel the same...did he want Draco and Blaise as a package as Blaise was just realising he wanted Harry and Draco...or had he realised he wanted Draco and not Blaise? After all, it had been Harry and Draco who had kissed first; Blaise had not been part of that little equation.

"No, I don’t think he does." Blaise’s eyes flickered to the door willing Draco to reappear. The door remained closed, taunting him.

"Why do you think he... _you know_...with us if he was just going to freak out afterward?" Harry laughed bitterly. "He fucking hates me," he sighed, closing his eyes. "After everything, even after we just - he still thinks I’m _nothing_."

Blaise pulled Harry closer. "I think one thing we know for certain about Draco is that he has _never_ thought you were nothing." He managed to untangle the bed covers and throw them over himself and Harry. "You’re exhausted, try to sleep," he soothed, and was satisfied when Harry snuggled into him and relaxed slightly. He watched lovingly as Harry drifted off to sleep in his arms, unable to find the same solace himself, thoughts of Draco whirling round in his head. _Where was he?_ Was he OK? Who was he with? Why? Why had he let them in and then cast them both aside, hurting not only Harry but Blaise too – perhaps even more so – because due to Harry and Draco’s tempestuous past, Harry was hurt but not surprised by Draco’s rejection, but Blaise was Draco’s best friend, and Draco’s actions had kicked him right in the gut, hard.

 ****

-0-

Harry let Blaise think he was asleep. They both needed some time to think; but at the same time Harry needed to be exactly where he was, in Blaise’s arms, where he knew he belonged...but now there was another pair of arms, someone else he wanted to be close to, who he also belonged to...and now everything felt wrong again, for Draco had rejected them.

His mind ran over the events of the evening, Draco’s kissing him...the intense _rightness_ he’d felt when his lips were meshed with his. Then Blaise’s arrival, and Blaise kissing him, and that _still_ feeling like home...and the realisation that Blaise seemed to be feeling the same, inviting Draco into their bed and into their life; into their relationship. They had opened up for him; and he had reverted back to type and thrown it back at them.

Harry wanted to mourn. He couldn’t see Draco ever accepting him...had he done it to get to Blaise as he had originally thought? The conversation he’d started on the subject had been cut short by Malfoy’s advances and culminated in this empty hollow feeling.

He could hardly believe after all this time he’d been kissing Malfoy, fuck, he’d been _inside_ Malfoy. He’d filled him. He’d never felt so turned on as he had when he was balls deep inside Malfoy with his Blaise watching. It hadn’t felt weird or kinky, the three of them were meant to be together...

How was he...were _they_...going to convince Malfoy that they hadn’t been playing with him, that they _loved_ him? Could they do it? Even if he believed them, would he want to be with them? Would he want Blaise for himself, leaving Harry out in the cold? Harry shuddered as a vision of himself alone on his birthday, blowing out a lone candle on a sad looking cake by himself, assuaged him...he half smiled – at least there was cake – when he’d been growing up he’d been lucky to any food at all birthday or not.

He wanted to believe that something that felt so right couldn’t be wrong. Tomorrow he and Blaise were going to work out a plan to convince Draco they were serious.

Feeling a little better that he had some kind of plan to formulate a plan; Harry fell into an uneasy sleep.

 ****

-0-

Hermione had an idea. It was a bloody fantastic one at that. She was fed up of this single sexless existence... Harry seemed to have cornered the market in hot Slytherins, and with Harry himself being the only Gryffindor worthy of a look now that Ron had defected...Hermione had _needs_. She’d researched it...a girl her age needed some _stimulation_...it was perfectly normal. Unfortunately, although she was a confident girl when it came to speaking her mind about the rights of house elves, or giving her opinion in class, she had no confidence whatsoever in approaching the opposite sex. Even Dean, who allegedly had a thing for her and might be receptive to her advances...Hermione couldn’t bring herself to do it.

So – this idea was perfect. She could get her needs met with no strings and no consequences. Sometimes she amazed herself with her own intelligence.

She had waited until a weekend, deciding she was going to treat herself to a whole day of pure pleasure. She worked hard, she deserved it didn’t she? All she had to do was get out of the dorms and through the common room without being accosted by Ginny, who was rapidly becoming a royal pain in Hermione’s arse. Always wanting to know where Harry was, always wanting to talk about Harry; did Hermione think Harry would like Ginny’s new jeans, did she think Harry would like her more if she dyed her hair blonde...and so on and so forth. Hermione was dying to tell her Harry was with Blaise and much preferred cock, but that was Harry’s secret.

Thankfully, there were few people in the common room as it was a Hogsmeade weekend and most of the students were getting ready for the day out. Hermione made it all the way to the seventh floor without being accosted, and upon arriving at the Room of Requirement she made the necessary passes, her mind full of what she required to make this one hell of a special day for her.

The door appeared and she eagerly wrenched it open and slipped inside, keen to see what luxury the room had provided her with. Expecting a set up much akin to the Muggle health spa her Mum had taken her to over the summer, she frowned when she took in the sparse furnishings, a simple green sofa and a coffee table; the sofa facing away from the door and facing an enchanted window that looked out over a stormy seascape.

Sighing with disappointment that her plan hadn’t worked, she walked over to the sofa intending to throw herself onto it and think about where the plan had gone wrong. She stopped dead when she realised that the sofa was occupied already, but none other than a sleeping Draco Malfoy.

Hermione’s heart jumped into her throat as she allowed herself a brief moment of wondering if the room had indeed fulfilled her _needs_ in a roundabout kind of way, after all only yesterday she had been making a doomed effort to chat him up. A sleeping Draco was even more breath-taking than the awake version; but then she noticed the tear tracks on his face, and the way he was lying, curled into himself as though protecting himself from unwanted attacks. This was no fantasy.

A thick blanket that he had obviously thrown over himself for warmth had slipped to the floor and Draco wore pyjama bottoms and a thin t-shirt. Hermione glanced around for evidence he had some other clothing with him but saw nothing, which led her to wonder why he would be alone in the Room of Requirement in his pyjamas having cried himself to sleep.

He looked so vulnerable in his sleep, and despite herself her heart melted. She perched on the edge of the sofa near Malfoy’s feet and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, "Malfoy?"

He jerked awake, reeling back from her touch and scooted to the far end of the sofa, "Granger, what the _fuck_?" His eyes widened in horror.

Ignoring the sneer and the look of hatred that materialised on Malfoy’s face, Hermione pressed on, "Malfoy...are you OK?"

He puffed up his chest, taking a deep breath and Hermione braced herself for him sniping and flouncing out in a trademark Malfoy huff. Instead he seemed to wilt and hang his head, refusing to look at her, but not biting back either.

"Draco?" she reasoned the use of his first name might soften him a little.

"This room has a sick as fuck sense of humour," he snorted, half to himself, shooting a wary glance at Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Hermione could only agree with him...where was _her_ sexy masseuse?

"I...I wanted someone to talk to when I came here last night, and now it gives me _you_." Laughing bitterly he straightened himself up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. "As if I’d talk to _you_."

Hermione rolled her eyes, clearly she wasn’t getting her needs met today, "You already are, Malfoy, you might as well spit it out as I don’t see anyone else queuing up outside to be your confidant."

 ****

-0-

What was he, a bloody Hufflepuff? Sitting there with Hermione Granger, of all the people to find him like this, admitting that he’d wanted to talk to someone. He didn’t need anyone, he’d be fine on his own, he was used to it after all.

"Is it Blaise..?" Hermione probed gently, and Draco started, jumping to his feet and heading for the door, not caring he had no shoes on and no cloak and it was the middle of the day. "Malfoy, wait!" Granger followed him to the door where he hovered indecisively; she placed a hand on his arm and offered him a smile.

Her glared back at her, his inner Hufflepuff wanted to smile back, but the Slytherin wouldn’t allow that, "Why do you even care, Granger? It’s not like we’re friends."

"I’m Harry’s best friend; you’re Blaise Zabini’s. They’re together; that kind of links us by default don’t you think?" She was watching him closely, probably looking for a chink in his armour to use against him. He blinked, and met her brown eyed gaze, genuinely surprised to see concern reflected back at him; one of his carefully erected barriers fell down.

"Was," Draco muttered. "Was Blaise’s best friend, not anymore."

Somehow she had led him back to the sofa and he found that he was now perched on the edge, about to spill his guts to a Gryffindor. Strangely it didn’t feel as alien as he thought it might.

"What happened?" she asked carefully. "And don’t try to tell me nothing did because I won’t believe you, Ma-Draco."

Logically Granger was the only person he _could_ talk to about this, if he had to talk to anyone that was. Pansy was too wrapped up with Michael Corner to care about Draco, and his only other friend was Blaise. Granger knew about Blaise and Harry, and Harry had obviously told her what had happened the other night as she’d used it to taunt him yesterday, and Draco couldn’t even find it in himself to care about that. After everything he’d said to her over the years she deserved a little come back.

He felt as though he’d imbibed some Veritaserum as something about her demeanour made him want to spill the whole sorry story, maybe it was the concern in her eyes; it was a long time since anyone had looked at him like they gave a shit. So he told her: how Harry had found him when looking for Blaise, how he hadn’t been able to stop himself from kissing Harry, what had happened when Blaise had turned up, his verbosity faltering when he tried to explain why he had left. Somehow telling her about the sex was the _least_ intimate part of the whole sorry tale, confessing how seeing the look and the kiss Harry and Blaise had shared had broken him into pieces; _that_ was the sticking point and he paused, hoping she wouldn’t notice his hesitation.

Granger’s eyes nearly popped out of her head and were lit up in interest. She shifted closer to Draco. "You slept with them both...at the same time?"

Draco nodded, watching her closely as she bit her lip and sighed heavily...and did her eyes just go all _dreamy_? "That’s what I just said."

She didn’t reply, the faraway look in her eyes magnifying as she seemed to fixate on his mouth where he was nervously chewing his lower lip.

 _"Granger?"_

"What? Oh, sorry, right..." Draco’s nerves turned to amusement as she blushed prettily and had the good grace to look a little sheepish. "Er, so what’s the problem, you enjoyed it, right?"

It was Draco’s turn to blush. "It was a mistake," he whispered sadly. "I’ve fucked everything up." He hung his head, unwilling to look at her. How could he explain? She couldn’t understand that, yes the sex had been amazing, but that wasn’t what had made the experience for him; it was the belonging, being part of something, feeling wanted, loved and safe; _in love._ He wanted to grab the feeling and keep hold of it forever. He wanted to be with Harry _and_ Blaise as an equal.

He felt the tears trying to push their way to the surface again and willed them away desperately.

"You want _more_ ," said Hermione in a voice that indicated she'd had a eureka moment. "Oh Merlin, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before, you... _Harry_ -" She laughed to herself, shaking her head. " _Boys_."

Draco looked expectantly at Hermione, half wondering when she’d morphed from Granger into Hermione...

"Okay, Draco, I’m going to tell you something..."

 ****

-0-

Harry watched the sunset over the lake with a sinking feeling in his heart. He and Blaise had spent most of the day looking for Draco, and now the day was almost over and they were no closer to finding him. He could tell that Blaise was sick with worry but was trying to hide it; which was probably why he was sitting in silence at Harry’s side, their hands the only physical link between them, Blaise’s thumb rhythmically rubbing the back of Harry’s hand.

This was Draco’s favourite spot; something Harry had discovered in sixth year when he’s been Draco’s shadow. He’d loved watching Draco as Draco watched the sun saying goodbye to the day...he’d loved _Draco_. He didn’t know why he did, he didn’t even know him, not really, but he’d wanted to protect him from whatever it was that tormented him, even when he’d been deep in his conviction that he was an evil Slytherin and up to no good.

From that obsession came Blaise, always in the background, the quietly brooding Slytherin who had slowly captured Harry’s attentions, won his heart and possessed his body. He’d convinced himself that his Draco obsession was done with; how he’d deluded himself!

What was this? This need, this _want_ to curl himself up between _both_ of his Slytherins? What did this mean for Blaise and him if Draco never came back to them? Merlin, he had never felt so confused. As recently as two days ago he had been blissfully happy to be with Blaise and only him, then Draco had burst in and everything had changed for both of them. He and Blaise _could_ be happy without Draco, but they could never be complete, not after last night.

He squeezed Blaise’s hand tighter, both of them staring unseeingly at the glittering orange of the lake, not hearing someone approach from behind until they spoke.

"Is it true?"

Harry’s head whipped round at the question, his heart sticking in his throat as he saw Draco walking round to face them, his white blond hair shining like gold in the light of the setting sun; his stance defensive with crossed arms. Beside him he heard Blaise gasp at the incomparable beauty of the boy in that moment; his defensive stance translating into a vulnerability that only Draco had.

"Is what true?" Harry replied, trying to keep his voice steady. This could be it, the moment that decided the rest of their lives and he didn’t want to mess it up.

"You testified for me...you’re the reason I’m not festering in Azkaban?" His voice was shaking, and Harry noticed his eyes had darkened to steel grey...and they were rimmed in red.

"I -" Harry faltered, he’d kept this to himself because he never wanted Draco to feel beholden to him in any way; he couldn’t lie about it now though, not when confronted directly. "Yes."

Draco seemed to deflate. "Why?" he whispered, his eyes boring into Harry’s soul.

Harry gulped and glanced at Blaise who was looking at him with pride stamped all over his face. This was news to him as well; only Hermione had known about this. He’d be having words with _her_ later. Harry turned his attention back to Draco, "Because I couldn’t let them lock you away. You didn’t deserve that."

Draco didn’t respond, he simply stared at Harry as though really seeing him for the first time. Harry stared right back at him, a tiny bubble of hope pinging in the pit of his stomach at the look in Draco’s eyes.

"Tell him the real reason Harry," Blaise broke in, leaning closer to Harry and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "He deserves to know."

"Blaise what -"

"Harry, _tell him the truth_."

 ****

-0-

Blaise didn’t blame Harry for not telling him about his testimony, but now that he knew of it, it was as though the fog had cleared and everything fell into place. Of course Harry wouldn’t have wanted Draco to go to Azkaban, not least because he’d been as much of a victim of the war as anyone else but because –

"There _was_ another reason," Harry said to Draco. "I couldn’t let you go to prison – I _loved_ you, I couldn’t see you suffer like that."

"I -" Draco faltered then, his attention turning to Blaise, his expression a mixture of guilt, joy and something akin to pain. "I didn’t believe her when she told me," he muttered to himself so quietly that Blaise had to strain to hear him. Draco moved as though to step nearer to Harry and then stopped himself. "Thank you, Harry." His expression morphed to confused and he began to back away.

Harry, froze beside him, squeezing his eyes shut at Draco’s newest rejection and leant into Blaise. It was then Blaise realised that if this was going to happen, he was going to have to be the one to take control.

"Where are you going now, Draco?"

"I’m in the way here, I -"

Blaise snapped, releasing Harry from his embrace he was at Draco’s side in a moment, his hand wrapping around Draco’s forearm tightly. Draco didn’t struggle, his eyes darkening at the contact.

"Stop this, Draco," he murmured into his ear, his lips ghosting over the soft flesh of his ear lobe. Draco gasped.

"What do you want from me?" he said softly, defeated.

"We want _you_ ," said Harry, appearing in front of Draco, his hand sliding into Blaise’s again. "We – want – you," he repeated, his free hand nudging Draco’s chin upwards forcing him to look into his eyes.

Draco floundered. Blaise stepped in, offering clarification, "We’ve let you in, Draco; we’re a three now." He allowed his eyes to run over Draco, admiring his lean figure clad in tight black trousers and a black polo neck, his perfect pale skin and immaculately styled hair; his groin tightening as he took in the soft pink lips that had always fascinated him. "Harry’s been in love with you for years, Draco, and so have I – you’re what brought us together. It’s down to you now; either you let us in too, or we part ways, because after last night – well, we’ve crossed that line now and there’s no going back to ‘friends’ after that."

Blaise watched Draco closely, looking for a sign, for anything that might indicate how he was feeling but he had regained his shuttered expression.

Blaise pressed on, "So, Draco – yes or no?" He held his breath then, the gravity of what he – _they_ – were asking of Draco weighing down upon him. His and Harry’s future happiness lay in the hands of Draco Malfoy.

An awkward silence descended, and Blaise felt his hope draining away as he and Harry both watched Draco with questioning eyes. Draco’s mask fell away and he seemed to be struggling as he played ping pong between them, but then his face split in half with the biggest, happiest smile Blaise had ever seen him express, and he gave a tiny laugh to himself, his eyes sparkling with emotion. "Fuck _yes_."

Blaise felt Harry relax beside him as he felt his own tension abate. He leant forward and drew Draco into a languorous kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth gently, lovingly, and Harry pressed himself flush to his back, snaking his hand around his waist to palm his cock through his jeans.

"Let’s take this back to our room," Harry suggested, and Blaise knew then that Harry would never sleep another night in the Gryffindor dorm, and quite probably Draco’s bed would remain empty until they graduated. Going back to their room sounded like a very good idea if the hardness of his cock was anything to go by.

 ****

-0-

The Hogwarts wards meant that they couldn’t Apparate back to their room; thus a very fast and uncomfortable walk to the Slytherin common room followed, with Harry entering under the invisibility cloak behind Blaise and Draco.

Locking the bedroom door behind them, standing facing each other, there was a brief moment of uncertainty as to what to do next; last time the three of them had been together it had been spontaneous, this time they knew they were about to have sex. Blaise was shifting uncomfortably as his cock strained against the denim of his jeans, and Harry didn’t seem to be faring any better. With a grin Draco waved his wand and muttered a few words, and to Blaise and Harry’s surprise, their clothes vanished, as did Draco’s, leaving the three of them standing in a circle, stark naked and fully aroused.

Harry was impressed by the ingenious nature of the spell, and by the magnificent sight in front of him, "What – where did you learn – mmmnng! _Fuck_." Blaise had obviously decided there was too much talking and had closed his hand around Harry’s cock, and judging by Draco’s loss of composure, he was on the receiving end of similar attentions.

Blaise edged them both over towards the bed, pushing both Harry and Draco into a sitting position beside one another, "Both of you spread your legs," he said, licking his lips in satisfaction when they wordlessly complied. He dropped to his knees in front of Draco and licked a line along the underside of his member, teasing his balls with his fingers, working his way back to the tip and engulfing it, teasing the weeping slit with tiny flicks of his tongue. His forefinger dragged a circle around Draco’s exposed hole and dipped teasingly inside.

Draco groaned noisily and his head fell back. Blaise released him and moved over to Harry, repeating the same actions on him, loving the familiar taste and the cries of pleasure that he emitted. Letting go of Harry, Blaise climbed onto the bed, crawling between them, and lying on his back, his toned body splayed for them both to admire.

Wordlessly Draco and Harry followed him, Draco leaning down to kiss him, Harry nibbling and biting around his abdomen, one hand slowly pumping his cock, his thumb stroking the head reverently before he replaced it with his tongue. Blaise closed his eyes and enjoyed the attentions for a couple of minutes until a prevailing desire overtook him and he pulled back from Draco, "Kiss Harry," he rasped, and Draco pulled Harry upright, each of them kneeling on opposite sides of Blaise, and wrenched him across for a demanding kiss, tongues battling, hands fisting in each other’s hair, Blaise’s hands on each of their cocks, slowly stroking their lengths in awe; awe that he was in such a position, two fucking gorgeous boys above him, devouring each other, each the perfect contrast to the other; one pale and fair, the other tanned and dark.

Harry knew what Blaise wanted; he could read him so well – and in time he hoped to be able to anticipate Draco’s every want too. Almost reluctantly he broke his hold on Draco and summoned his wand, casting the preparation spell on Draco and himself; no time to do things the slow way. Draco moaned as the spell hit, an understanding smirk crossing his face as he nodded at Harry; they were already more in tune than Harry could have hoped.

Harry straddled Blaise, bent down to kiss him, his fingers pulling on his nipples and enjoying the reaction as they hardened and he bucked beneath him, taking the opportunity to impale himself on Blaise’s hard length, not needing time to adjust because the spell had done its job well, moving himself up and down rapidly, unable to hold back the tirade of moans and ‘so fucking goods’ that escaped his lips.

Draco almost came from the sight of Harry fucking Blaise’s cock at such a furious pace, his cock bobbing flat against his stomach as he rode him hard. Draco resisted the temptation to wrap his hand around Harry’s cock instead, sensing he was getting close; he leaned in for a kiss, needing to signal his turn, stilling Harry. Harry’s tongue shot out and fucked his mouth for a few seconds before he pulled back, and with a wet pop, he climbed off Blaise’s shaft to make way for Draco.

Less used to sex with another man, but no less eager, Draco lowered himself onto Blaise’s waiting member with a contented sigh and began to slowly ride him. Blaise gripped his hips and began to ram himself into him, encouraging Draco to increase the pace. He loved the feeling of Blaise’s cock inside him, different from fucking Harry, Blaise’s prick was a little longer; Harry’s thicker. His eyes met Blaise’s briefly, seeing lust reflected there, but also _love_. "Oh fuck, so close..." he uttered, feeling his release start to build, wanting to hold it back and enjoy this for as long as he could, but when Harry moved closer to Blaise, and Blaise twisted his head and engulfed Harry’s hardness to the hilt, Harry fucking his mouth with a pace to match Draco’s it was too much, and Draco came in ropes of white hot come that coated Blaise’s chest and neck. Instinctively Draco dismounted Blaise, and Blaise released Harry’s cock from his mouth and motioned for him to mount him again.

Harry grinned wickedly and lowered himself back onto Blaise. Blaise gripped his hips tightly, watching the pre-orgasm expressions chasing across Harry’s face, then watching Draco watch Harry before Draco turned his attentions to Harry’s cock and wrapped a pale hand around it, his tongue appearing from between his raspberry lips and lapping at the slit like it was a liquorice wand.

Blaise prided himself on his stamina, always making sure his lover was satisfied before he was; but this was _two_ lovers...extra visual stimulation, extra sensations...and he felt his impending climax and knew there was no way he could hold it back. His usual obscenities began to fly from his lips and just as he thought he had failed in his goal of Harry coming first, he felt him tighten around him, "Fuck, fuck fucking yessss!" Harry’s orgasm claimed him, Draco’s willing mouth swallowing down his come as he convulsed around Blaise’s aching prick, just as his own release took him, and he was coming and coming and fucking _coming_ until he thought he must surely have nothing left.

Blaise sank back into the bed, utterly sated and closed his eyes. He felt Harry moving and a familiar weight curling into his right side, nuzzling his neck, and sighed with complete contentment when Draco did the same on his left. "That was fucking amazing," he managed to say as his heartbeat slowed enough to allow speech. Sounds of exhausted agreement came from each side as the three of them drifted off to sleep, contented to have found one another; three lonely boys becoming one family.

 _The End_


End file.
